I Can't Smile Without You
by Kencana
Summary: FFC Four Seasons. Dia sadar kalau selama ini dia bisa tetap tegar dan selalu tersenyum karena teman-temannya tersenyum padanya. Memberinya dukungan.


**Disclaimer :** Jun Mochizuki

**Seasons :** Summer

**Prompt :** Smile

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti FFC Four Seasons.

* * *

**I Can't Smile Without You**

*****

***  
**

Musim panas. Musim dimana orang mengenakan pakaian berlengan pendek. Musim dimana makanan dingin menjadi populer.

-

-

"Siang, Oz-sama!"

"Ah, selamat siang, Oz-sama."

"Selamat pagi, semua."

Sinar matahari yang terik tidak menghalangi Oz Vessailus membalas sapaan para _maid_ di sepanjang koridor. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menyunggikan senyum. Itulah Oz. Selalu tersenyum kapan saja. Selalu saja ada hal-hal kecil yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum, seperti melihat bunga musim panas yang mekar dengan indah.

Menurut Oz, senyum adalah cara paling efektif untuk menghadapi segala persoalan dan meyakinkan orang lain. Senyum juga mampu membuat orang lain merasa senang, apalagi kalau melihat orang kita sayangi tersenyum. Lihat, betapa besar arti sebuah senyuman.

Selama ini, Oz sudah melihat beragam jenis senyum yang ditujukan padanya. Dari keluarga, teman, orang sekedar lewat dan…. musuh. Entah itu senyum tulus, senyum mengejek, senyum meremehkan, senyum terpaksa atau senyum palsu. Oz mengingatnya dengan baik.

Ada satu orang yang dikenalnya sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, Oz sama sekali tidak pernah melihat bibir 'ia' membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia selalu memasang wajah datar dan tanpa emosi. Oz tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Entah masa lalu apa yang membuatnya begitu. Oz ingin sekali melihatnya tersenyum. Sekali saja. Tidak peduli itu hanya senyum tipis.

Memikirkan 'ia', Oz menghela napas.

"Kenapa 'ia' sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum, ya?" gumamnya.

"Siapa 'ia' itu?"

Ups! Sepertinya tanpa sadar Oz menyuarakan pikirannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat pelayan, sekaligus teman baiknya, berdiri di belakangnya. Gilbert Nightray. Seperti biasa pria tinggi itu mengenakan pakaian kasualnya dan topi hadiah dari Ada.

"Mau tahu saja Gil ini," ujar Oz sambil tersenyum.

Gilbert tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia malah menoleh kiri-kanan, seolah mencari seseorang.

"Ng, mana kelinci bodoh itu? Tumben ia tidak bersamamu," ujar Gilbert. Suatu hal yang langka baginya melihat Alice tidak bersama Oz.

"Maksudmu Alice? Kalau Alice sih, tadi dia mengeluh kepanasan dan tidak punya baju musim panas. Sharon-chan mendengar keluhan Alice, dan mengajaknya memilih baju musim panas," jawab Oz secara runtut, lalu tersenyum jahil. "Kenapa, Gil? Rindu dengan Alice? Wah, kamu sudah mulai menganggapnya teman, ya?"

Gil mendengus kesal. "Huh! Siapa yang rindu dengan kelinci bodoh itu?! Melihat mukanya saja aku sudah kesal. Justru bagus kalau dia tidak ada di sini."

_Pletak!_ Sebuah sepatu mendarat tepat di kepala Gilbert sampai dia tersungkur.

"Siapa yang kamu sebut kelinci bodoh, hah?! Dasar kepala rumput laut!"

Di hadapan mereka berdiri Alice, sang B-Rabbit. Ia mengenakan gaun lengan pendek berwarna ungu dan memungut sebelah sepatunya yang dipakai untuk menimpuk Gilbert.

"Ah, Alice! Kamu sudah selesai rupanya," seru Oz senang.

Sementara itu, Gilbert marah karena kepalanya ditimpuk. Dengan sepatu pula!

"Apa-apaan kau, kelinci bodoh! Beraninya melempar sepatu padaku!" seru Gilbert kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Untung tidak benjol.

"Itu kan karena kamu duluan yang mengejekku, kepala rumput laut!" balas Alice tidak kalah galak.

"Apa-"

Pertengkaran mereka terhenti ketika pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis berambut biru yang sudah Oz kenal masuk sambil memegang sebuket mawar. Melihat ini, Oz jadi teringat pertemuan pertama dengan gadis ini.

"Wah, Echo-chan!" seru Oz senang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Echo menatap Oz tajam. "Cukup Echo saja."

Oz tidak mendengarnya dan menghampiri Echo. "Ada perlu apa ke sini?" tanyanya.

"Echo disuruh Vincent-sama memberikan bunga ini untuk Gilbert-sama. Silakan, Gilbert-sama," kata Echo sambil menyerahkan buket bunga itu pada Gilbert.

"Ah, terima kasih," kata Gilbert gugup sambil menerima bunga itu. Jelas sekali ia tidak begitu senang menerima 'hadiah' dari adiknya itu.

"Vincent-sama juga menitpikan pesan untuk Gilbert-sama. Katanya, ia menyesal tidak bisa menemui Gilbert-sama hari ini karena harus kencan," kata Echo lagi.

Spontan ketiga trio itu berseru kaget mendengar kata Echo yang terakhir. Sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ada gadis yang bersedia menjadi teman kencan Vincent.

"Kencan? Dengan siapa?"

Echo menggeleng. "Echo tidak tahu. Vincent-sama tidak mengatakannya."

"Oh iya, bicara soal kencan, aku ingat kalau hari ini Ada juga pergi untuk berkencan. Di musim panas ini, banyak orang yang berkencan, ya." gumam Oz, lalu berseru, "Eh, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini? Kita juga bersenang-senang dengan berbelanja dan makan es krim."

"Kelihatannya bagus juga. Kebetulan aku bosan di sini,"sahut Alice.

"Kalau itu keinginan Oz, aku akan ikut," kata Gilbert.

"Kalau begitu, Echo permisi dulu. Tugas Echo sudah selesai," kata Echo, hendak keluar.

"Ah, tunggu dulu, Echo-chan!" Oz menahan Echo. "Bagaimana kalau kamu juga ikut pergi? Karena Vincent pergi kencan, hari ini kamu bebas tugas 'kan?"

"Iya, tapi…" Echo ragu-ragu sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Semakin banyak orang, semakin seru," kata Oz meyakinkan Echo.

Echo hanya mengangguk pasrah.

-

-

Oz, Gilbert, Alice dan Echo berjalan menyusuri toko-toko yang ramai dengan pengunjung. Karena ini musim panas, rata-rata yang dijual adalah barang khas musim panas, seperti baju berlengan pendek, es krim, kipas, dan lain-lain. Hal ini membuat Alice menggerutu karena sejauh ini ia tidak melihat penjual daging.

"Huh! Kenapa tidak ada yang menjual daging, sih," gerutu Alice.

"Sabar Alice, nanti pasti ada yang menjual da-,"

Belum sempat Oz menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Alice sudah keburu berseru.

"Ah, daging!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Alice berlari meninggalkan mereka dan menghampiri penjual daging itu.

"Tunggu dulu, kelinci bodoh! Jangan pergi sendiri! Kalau kamu sampai tersesat bagaimana?" seru Gilbert yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Alice.

"Sepertinya dia tidak mendengarmu, Gilbert-sama," kata Echo datar.

Gilbert mendesah kesal. "Apa boleh buat, akan kukejar dia. Bisa repot kalau dia sampai tersesat lagi. Oz, kamu pergi saja dulu dengan Echo. Nanti kususul."

"Oke," kata Oz.

Gilbert tersenyum sekilas dan berlari menyusul Alice yang telah sibuk melahap daging pesananannya. Tinggalah Oz dan Echo berdua. Oz memegang tangan Echo.

"Ayo kita pergi, Echo-chan. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu," kata Oz.

"Iya."

Echo menuruti saja langkah Oz. Mereka tiba di toko yang menjual makanan dan minuman. Oz membeli beberapa es krim. Echo hanya melihat-lihat saja,

"Aku hendak memberikan ini untuk Alice dan Gilbert. Karena cuaca panas, enaknya makan yang dingin-dingin. Semoga mereka senang menerimanya," ujar Oz.

"Alice? Gadis berambut panjang itu, ya?" ujar Echo.

Oz mengangguk. "Yup."

"Oz suka gadis bernama Alice itu, ya?' tanya Echo spontan.

"Tentu saja suka. Gilbert juga. Aku suka semua temanku. Tentu saja Echo-chan juga termasuk," ujar Oz.

Echo menatap Oz dengan heran. "Memangnya kita berteman?"

Oz tertawa. "Bukan, ya? Soalnya Echo-chan sudah kuanggap sebagai temanku."

"Oh…" gumam Echo pendek.

Oz sama sekali tidak bisa menebak perasaan Echo karena gadis itu lagi-lagi memasang wajah datar. Lalu ia teringat pikirannya tadi pagi. Ia ingin melihat senyum Echo.

"Echo-chan, ini untukmu," kata Oz sambil memberi sebatang es krim pada Echo.

"Untuk Echo?' tanya Echo tidak percaya.

"Iya," kata Oz sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Walaupun Echo tidak tersenyum, Oz tahu kalau Echo senang. Terbukti kalau dia langsung memakan es krim itu. Oz sadar kalau ada orang yang lebih suka tersenyum dalam hati daripada menunjukkannya. Memikirkan ini, ia tersenyum.

"Oz!"

Oz tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil. Gilbert dan Alice menghampirinya. Alice menggengam banyak sekali daging di tangannya. Mulutnya terus mengunyah daging. Bahkan Gil juga membawa banyak daging yang dibeli Alice di kedua tangannya.

"Wah, Alice beli banyak sekali daging," komentar Oz asal.

"Huh! Makan terus, kalau gemuk baru tahu rasa!" seru Gilbert kesal karena dia harus membawa daging yang banyak itu. Berat lagi.

Alice menelan daging di mulutnya, lalu berseru. "Enak saja! Aku nggak akan gemuk tahu, kepala rumput laut!"

"Kelinci bodoh!" balas Gilbert tidak mau kalah.

"Kepala rumput laut!"

"Maniak daging!"

"Gilbert, Alice," kata Oz yang membuat Gilbert dan Alice menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka.

"Ini untuk kalian."

Oz menyodorkan dua batang es krim yang diterima Gilbert dan Alice dengan senang.

"Terima kasih."

Melihat senyum mereka berdua, lagi-lagi Oz tersenyum. Dia sadar kalau selama ini dia bisa tetap tegar dan selalu tersenyum karena teman-temannya tersenyum padanya. Memberinya dukungan.

_Aku tidak bisa tersenyum tanpa kalian semua…_

_*  
_

*

**THE END**

**

* * *

****A/N :** Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic ini. Sebenarnya tokoh awalnya cuma Oz, Gil, dan Alice. Entah kenapa Echo juga muncul (?) Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini.


End file.
